


Cuddle

by desikauwa



Series: Valentine Day’s HQ Prompts [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, don't try to fight me, karasuno first years are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama are just soft





	Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just posting all of them today because i'm ready to finish this series of prompts

All of Karasuno had noticed that something had changed for Kageyama and Hinata. The two first years had always been close but there was something different about their closeness.

It was finally one brave soul that actually approached one of the other first years on the volleyball team. It was unfortunate however, that they had accidentally approached the most unhelpful first year. Tsukishima Kei.

"Ha? How am I supposed to know if something's different between Kageyama and Hinata? And if I did, why would I tell you?"

The unnamed Karasuno first year laughed hesitantly. "Well they've been a lot more been a lot more tactile lately and well a bunch of us were wondering if they're finally dating?"

Tsukishima wondered if it was possible to lose brain cells just from being asked about his teammates' love lives because it certainly felt like it.

"Listen I don't care enough to pay attention to if the King is dating Hinata or not. Just ask them directly if you're so curious."

The poor first year was left behind as Tsukishima got up and left. Tsukishima actually did know what was going on between Kageyama and Hinata but he had no interest in sharing that information with people outside of the volleyball team.

* * *

Hinata leaned back into Kageyama's embrace as they waited for the other first years to join them for lunch. Ever since they had officially started dating, Hinata had enjoyed cuddling with his boyfriend far too much. It was in that position that Yamaguchi and Yachi had found them.

Yachi smiled. "You guys look so sweet like that. Is Kageyama really as comfortable he seems?"

Hinata sighed in contentment. "He's the most comfortable pillow I've ever had."

Kageyama frowned slightly. "Is that why you fell asleep on me when I was over yesterday?"

Turning his head to face his boyfriend, HInata used his hands to smooth away the frown. "I fell asleep on you because you make me feel comfortable because you mean so much to me."

"Ugh you two are disgustingly sweet. I'm getting cavities just looking at you." Tsukishima had finally joined them and his face looked like he had swallowed something sour.

Yamaguchi had a disapproving look on his face. "Behave Tsukki."

Hinata narrowed his eyes at his fellow middle blocker. "Yeah Stingyshima. If you don't like seeing me and Kageyama together then you can leave."

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "I have no problem with your relationship. What I have a problem with is the fact that you guys have actually managed to somehow be even gayer than you already were and people are asking me about it."

Yachi frowned. "Did someone actually ask you about Kageyama and Hinata today?"

Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow. "Why would they ask you? I thought you and Kageyama were the most unapproachable among us."

Tsukishima shrugged as the five of them started eating their lunch. "How should I know? If I knew where the courage came from, I would go destroy it so they'd leave me alone next time."

Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows. "What did you tell them?"

"Don't worry so much King. If they want to know about your relationship, I told them to just ask you or Hinata."

Hinata tilted his head in curiosity. "Why did you say that? Wouldn't they be more likely to leave you alone if you just told them the truth?"

Tsukishima looked at them seriously. "I have no intention of gossiping about any of my friends with outsiders."

Yachi and Kageyama gave Tsukishima a small smile and there was no danger from them. It was the grin that Yamaguchi and Hinata shared that promised that Tsukishima was going to regret the last few minutes.

He barely had a chance to brace himself when Yamaguchi and Hinata pounced.

Hinata was making crow noises. "I knew you loved us Stingyshima."

Yamaguchi looked close to tears. "I'm so proud of you Tsukki. Admitting that you have friends besides me."

Together they wrestled him into a group hug dragging Yachi and Kageyama along. Tsukishima was trying to decide if he should ask for someone to end his suffering or just enjoy the warmth coming from this hug.

* * *

Kageyama let out a sigh of relief as he put his bag down in Hinata's room. For Valentine's Day, Hinata's mom had said that they could have a sleepover. After a surprisingly exhausting day Kageyama was ready for dinner with his boyfriend's family and cuddling each other until they fell asleep.

Hinata looked worried for his boyfriend. "Are you okay Kageyama? You look really tired."

Kageyama nodded. "I am really tired. I wasn't expecting so many people coming up to us like that after lunch."

Hinata laughed lightly. "Yeah I know what you mean. Who knew so many people were invested in finding out if were dating each other or not."

Letting out a yawn, Kageyama rested his chin on top of his boyfriend's head and hugged Hinata from the back. "Everyone I talked to was happy to hear we were dating. I just wished they would have let us leave sooner."

Hinata hummed. "I wish they hadn't decided to bother us about it today but it was nice as well knowing that our classmates support our relationship. Now come on, Tobio, let's go eat so we can come back and cuddle each other."

As usual dinner at Hinata's place made Kageyama feel all warm inside. Hinata's mom always loved having her son's boyfriend over and Natsu loved spending time with her honorary brother. It was even nicer when he got to stay over like he was on Valentine's Day.

The first thing Hinata did when they got back to his room was flop face down onto his mattress.

"I'm so tired Tobio."

Kageyama pushed his boyfriend slightly to make room before laying down next to him. "I know Shouyou."

Hinata turned to face Kageyama, scooting closer so that they were cuddling. "I love you so much Tobio."

Kageyama turned bright red as he averted his eyes. "I love you too dumbass."

They stayed in that position cuddling until they finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm active on twitter @desikauwa5


End file.
